


Партия в шахматы длинной в 400 лет

by Relictum_mores



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relictum_mores/pseuds/Relictum_mores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зеленоглазый лев, казалось бы, удалившейся на свой остров после столетий былой славы, с улыбкой, перенятой у египетского сфинкса со времен суэцкого , спрятанной сначала в густом желтом тумане индустриализации, а затем за стенами крепких особняков на Пэлл-Мэлл, внимательно следит за партией шахмат, начатой им так давно, и фигурами, расставленными много десятилетий назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Партия в шахматы длинной в 400 лет

Высокий молодой человек в лихо сдвинутой на бок широкополой треуголке с огромным страусовым плюмажем, одновременно величественным и нелепым, снисходительно поглядывал на малыша, стоящего перед ним. Тот переминался с ноги на ногу, путаясь в длинной сорочке цвета слоновой кости, далеко не первой чистоты. Щурясь на ярком солнце тёплого побережья, англичанин неторопливо обходит ребенка, рассматривая того со всех сторон оценивающим взглядом, наверное, чаще всего такой бывает у опытного покупателя рабов. Но Америка еще слишком плохо разбирается в людях, чтобы увидеть в намерениях англичанина что-либо большее, чем пристальный интерес.

\- Так значит, ты выбираешь меня? – произносит он, снимая с головы шляпу и обмахивая ей вспотевшее от жары лицо, к которому неприятно липнут неровные пряди выгоревших на солнце и жестких от морской соли волос. Альфред отвечает не сразу, кажется, что его больше заботят яркие перья, которые оказались к нему так маняще близко. Он рассматривает их пронзительно голубыми глазами, как то безоблачное небо с душным полуденным солнцем, огромным полотном раскинувшееся сейчас над их головами. Ему хочется потрогать плюмаж, тот шевелится, будто бы живой, от легкого бриза, не приносящего ни капли прохлады. Хотя жара Джонсу причиняет мало неудобств, он к ней привык.

Англичанин нетерпеливо многозначительно подкашливает, призывая мальчика к ответу, он не любит ждать.

\- Угу, - кивает американец и под строгим взглядом Англии, которого явно не устраивает столь небрежный ответ на столь серьёзные вещи, лицо американца озаряется приветливой белозубой улыбкой.

\- Что ж, молодой человек, если это всё, что вы намерены мне сказать, я ухожу, - высокопарно и нарочито медленно проговаривает британец, вновь водружая на голову шляпу и направляясь в сторону мелководья, где его уже ждёт покачивающиеся на волнах шлюпка.

Он с удовольствием, тешащим тщеславие великого пирата Елизаветы, ощущает, как Америка хватает его за рукав. Тот никогда не просит остаться, только печально выжидающе смотрит, изредка просит что-то привезти из дальних стран. Его огромное желание узнать как можно больше нового о том мире за океаном, по-детски бессистемное и горячее, забавляют Артура.

\- Почему я? – задаёт Англия ненужный, но важный для него вопрос, взъерошив светло-русую шевелюру ребенка.

\- Ты ведь герой, - Альфред вновь сверкает идеальными зубами. И в душе британца вновь приятно плескается гордость, захватывающая его словно зов моря, который он впустил в себя не так уж и давно, пока еще даже не предполагая, что он останется с ним навсегда. Вздёрнув подбородок, он, не оглядываясь, широкими шагами продолжает путь к воде, где-то на горизонте возвышается его огромный парусный корабль, кажущийся в знойной дымке прекрасным сказочным миражом. Он не слышит, как мальчик, прежде чем скрыться в густых зарослях, произносит ему в спину слова, наиболее отражающие его суть: «Герой. Как и я».

В следующий раз англичанин возвращается уже слишком поздно. Мальчик вырос в долговязого подростка. Он назойливо жужжит своим ужасным акцентом, что ему нужно больше независимости. Британия пропускает это мимо ушей, не беря его слова в серьёз. Ведь для него он всё равно просто несносный, плохо воспитанный мальчишка, тем более, он только что покончил с французскими колониями и ощущение победы и собственной значимости пьянит его не хуже крепкого рома.

Через несколько десятков лет мальчишка в сине-белой униформе солдата стоит над своим учителем, который только что чуть не заколол его штыком. Зигзагообразная царапина на прикладе ружья американца навсегда перечёркивает амбиции Артура на Новый свет и приносит первую значительную победу-признание Альфреду. На картине Бенджамина Уэста остаётся белое пятно, а в памяти Кёркленда, наоборот, красочно вписывается «никогда не нужно недооценивать молодость». Ещё через 45 лет, став ведущей морской державой, склонной к махинациям больше, чем к открытым конфликтам, Артур уже почти не вспоминает о потерянных тринадцати колониях. Да, он уступил мальчишке, но теперь у него гораздо более интересный и давний противник. Большая игра начинается, хотя в ней и будет больше тонкой дипломатии, чем явных кризисов. Режимы и идеологии будут сменять друг друга, Артур будет постепенно утрачивать власть над колониями, но Большая игра будет продолжаться, то вспыхивая, то еле тлея, вплоть до Апрельской революции 1978 года, переживая две мировые войны и несчётное количество малых конфликтов.

 В застланном крошащимся угольным дымом фабрик Лондоне последний день прохладного апреля. Британия проводит этот вечер на светском рауте. Вальяжно расположившись на мягком бархате дивана, он окружен влиятельными лордами, с которыми ведет непринужденную беседу, как обычно искусно сотканную из тонких полунамёков и ценных указаний. В огромном разделенном ребристыми колоннами зале, освещенном тысячами пляшущих огоньков свечей, проворные официанты разносят закуски и напитки, играет спокойная музыка, и изредка доносится мелодичный смех от стаек разодетых дам, тут же стыдливо прикрывающих лица расписными веерами. Всё здесь происходит размеренно, чинно и по заведомо негласно соблюдаемым каждым здесь строгим правилам. Поэтому любая перемена обстановки не может пройти незамеченной.

Вот на первом этаже начинается непроизвольное движение людских масс. Старшее поколение все более явно жмется к тому месту, где восседает Великобритания, наслаждающийся прекрасной гаванской сигарой, молодежь же разбивается на маленькие группки по углам. Её элитная часть кидает красноречивые многозначительными взгляды на вошедшую пару.  Остальные - дети недавних выходцев из среднего класса, все более упрочняющего свои права, наоборот, подаются вперед к вошедшим молодым людям, один из которых поблёскивает стеклами очков в тонкой прямоугольной оправе.

Он вышагивает по разноцветным мраморным плитам пола, образующим сложный геометрический рисунок, непозволительно громко переговариваясь с двадцатишестилетним наследным банкиром, и приглушенный размеренный гул голосов то и дело нарушается его резким северно-американским акцентом. Заметив на себе множество самых разнообразных взглядов, он ничуть не кажется смущенным, лишь озаряет ослепительной широкой располагающей улыбкой. На нём хорошо сшитый, но несколько кичливый по крою для англичан фрак. Хваткой рукой с ухоженными ногтями, но со следами плохо заживших мозолей на ладонях, он берет с услужливо поданного серебряного подноса высокий тонкостенный бокал с шампанским, искрящимся жемчужными нитями пузырьков. В его движениях нет привычной, едва ли не врожденной непринужденности джентльмена, но и скованности чувствующего себя не в своей тарелке, как бы выразился Франция - парвеню, тоже нет.

Кёркленд узнает его тут же, даже сквозь плотный ароматный дым дорогого табака, окутывающий его компанию словно облако, закрывающее вершину недоступного простым смертным Олимпа. По его лицу нельзя прочесть, как он относится к тому, что его бывший воспитанник явился сюда без приглашения. Британец физически ощущает на себе пристальное внимание молодого шатена, с серыми, как вечерние сумерки, глазами, сидящего напротив. У них сходные черты лица и одинаковые характерные густые брови. Дилан, единственный из пока еще трёх родственников Англии, которого он держит подле себя, касается кончиками пальцев до булавки галстука, выполненной в форме красного эмалевого дракона, это верный знак, что тот обеспокоен.  Но англичанин сразу же прерывает его ожидание скандала незаметным движением кисти, на которой блестит на левом мизинце печатка с вдавленным изображением герба Британской империи. «Dieu et mon droit» - гласит их девиз, право решать сейчас всецело принадлежит Кёркленду младшему. 

В этот же момент далеко от Лондона в одном ничуть не примечательном, на первый взгляд, пабе на севере острова Алистер, облаченный в темно-зеленый твидовый костюм, с недоброй угрюмой улыбкой посматривает на хмурого ирландского родственника сквозь стакан виски, не прекращая отпускать грубые шутки в обществе глупо хихикающих уличных девок. В его руках бокал с тёмно-золотистой жидкостью, далеко не первый, хотя ему не стоило бы сегодня так рьяно налегать на алкоголь.

\- Знаешь, что малыш Альф здесь? – бросает хриплым голосом шотландец, обращаясь к брату на их древнем общем языке. Ближайшая «очередная дама сердца», расслышав незнакомую его речь, непонимающе смотрит на щедрого господина. Она громко прыскает в кулак, считая, что, должно быть, произнесенное - какая-то шутка.

Патрик, все еще кажущийся болезненно худым и хрупким, молча неопределенно передергивает плечами, ему неприятно вспоминать, как почти 20 лет назад его люди бежали от голодной смерти через океан к этому наглому юнцу. При этом он крепко до побеления костяшек сжимает граненный стакан с ледяным сидром тонкими, обманчиво кажущимися хрупкими, пальцами. Старейших жителей сегодня ждет долгая весенняя ночь, переходящее в теплое долгожданное лето. Из-за неё вся семья вынуждена - пожалуй, лучшее слово, характеризующее их отношения между собой - будет собраться в холмистом графстве на юго-западе страны.

Окружающие люди игнорируют вошедшего янки, продолжая разговор, лишь на секунду самые влиятельные из них кидают быстрые предостерегающие взгляды в сторону своих молодых наследников высоких титулов. Аристократы подчеркнуто держат дистанцию, не помышляя заводить с американцем знакомство, пусть даже и привел его представитель семьи, спасшей Банк Англии от, казалось бы, неминуемого монетарного кризиса. Впрочем, Джонса всё это мало волнует. Он находит удовлетворение в обществе людей, за которыми стоит индустриальное будущее Старого света. Людей, не боящихся мыслить по-новому и перемен, приносящих хорошую прибыль.

Когда Англия подходит к одному из столов за очередным стаканом лучшего ромового пунша, американец внезапно вырастает перед ним, словно из-под земли. Он поигрывает крупными тяжелыми новенькими часами, вращая те на цепочке настолько неторопливо, чтобы можно было рассмотреть изображение. На крышке изображен орел с реверса Большой печати. «Из многих – единое», провозглашает девиз глубоко въевшийся травлением в калифорнийское еще не тронутое патиной беспощадного времени золото. Оторвавшись от своей игрушки и балансирования на грани приличий, он поднимает небесно-голубые глаза на Британию и молча приветствует его неожиданным исполненным вежливости полупоклоном. Англия помнит времена, когда миром начали править не из-за крепостных стен, а из деловых контор. Когда скрип пера над векселем стал громче, чем колоннада пушек. Он отвечает на приветствие Альфреда снисходительным кивком и коротким жестом приглашает пройти в отдельную комнату для приватных разговоров. Оставляя Уэльс развлекать певучей светской беседой поскучневшую от ухода своего негласного сюзерена знать.

Уходят с раута британец, валлиец и Джонс вместе. Перед тем, как сесть в уже поданый экипаж, запряженный парой рослых кливлендских лошадей, Британия вполголоса отдаёт какие-то распоряжения Дилану. И позволяет задержаться еще на минуту, чтобы посмотреть на далекую морскую воду в холодных глазах валлийца, прежде чем тот покинет их в быстром хэнсомовском кэбе, в упряжке которого нетерпеливо бьёт копытом гибкий и выносливый уэльский коб. Двое же быстро добираются до городского особняка Артура. За мутными от грязного воздуха столицы стеклах плещется Темза под холодным багряным светом полной луны. Тени слуг скользят по облицованным дорогими панелями редких сортов дерева стенам. Повелительный взмах руки, и в доме прибавляют дрожащее пламя газовых светильников, они ненамного, но разрежают густые мрачные тени в углах. До того момента, как яркий электрический свет пронесётся от бульваров Парижа до набережной Тёмной реки, остаётся каких-то 10 лет. И еще через 5 лет Альфред построит в городе, где коренное население превратилось в боро и округ первую электростанцию. Приглушенное шипение горелок наводит Джонса на мысли о ядовитых тропических змеях по дороге в огромный кабинет Британии.

Он больше похож на обжитую выставку экспонатов крупнейших музеев Лондона. На полках загадочно мерцают отраженным огнём пламени камина глаза-самоцветы индийских богов, стоящих рядом с булыжниками окаменелостей и хорошо сохранившимися бюстами римских императоров. На полу огромные китайские вазы династии Цин. В спертом воздухе, пряном от восточных благовоний с сладковатым запахом опиума застыл вечный тяжелый аромат дорогого виски и терпкого табачного дыма. На стенах множество разнообразных голов африканских представителей животной фауны саванны, висящих вперемешку с ритуальными масками коренного населения, старыми гобеленами и полинялыми военными стягами. С тёмных полотен знаменитых художников строго смотрят надменные короли и королевы в своих парадных вычурных одеяниях.

Америка с удовольствием занимает удобное байроновское кресло у огня, перед ним уже приглашающе стоит графин с виски и колотый лёд. Пока воспитанник бросает замёрзшую воду в стакан и наполняет его янтарной жидкостью, отдающей запахом бочки из американского дуба, Артур занимает зеркально расположенное место у камина. После того, как Альфредом выпит третий бокал, он начинает говорить заплетающимся языком практически не останавливаясь, изливая перед наставником всю его жизнь за последнее столетие. Фраза «Избранный Богом народ» произнесена им уже 13 раз в разном контексте, что довольно забавно для страны с свободой вероисповедания.  Джонс впитал в себя всех богов, которые теперь уже «его люди» когда-либо приносили на территорию континента и искренне считал, что для того, чтобы заручиться поддержкой хотя бы части тех, кого ещё помнили сердца множества народностей, ему самому можно было без особого зазрения совести оставаться атеистом. Артур же, прекрасно все это понимая и честно стараясь не зевнуть, отставляет от себя практически полный с начала беседы стакан.

\- Мы держим на плечах свод свободы для всего мира…, — американец уже начинает раскачиваясь ходить по комнате, опасно кренясь в сторону бесценного бело-голубого фарфора и продолжает цитировать, — В нашей юности наша сила; в неискушенности — наша мудрость.

Кёркленд младший молча возводит глаза к потолку, при этом успевая заменить, что на часах уже почти подошло время, и нужно заканчивать с Альфредом, пока желание бросить его в грузовой трюм ближайшего корабля, отправляющегося до Нью-Йорка, еще можно контролировать. Провожая Джонса под руку в гостевую спальню, он успевает выслушать его планы по покупке Аляски у России в следующем году.

\- И уж тогда-то я отыграюсь на Уильямсе за твою поддержку южан! – бессвязно бросает американец, падая на мягкую перину кровати и тут же забываясь пьяным тяжелым сном.

Без сомнений, Альфред считает себя ключевой фигурой нового мира. Отношение к этому Артура можно охарактеризовать, как сочувствие к личности, навсегда застрявшей в юношеском максимализме, он знает, что в шахматах ключевые фигуры: ферзь и король - не бывают парными фигурами. У Америки же есть брат-близнец, так не похожий, к счастью, на него. Мэттью - малозаметный юноша с легким французским акцентом, недавно он выразил в одном из писем крайнюю обеспокоенность за свои территории после окончания войны севера и юга. Этот вопрос следует поднять, при ближайшей встрече с Викторией, обезопасить канадца нужно до покупки территории, которая подопрет его мстительным братом уже с двух сторон.

Но сейчас не до этого. Быстрым шагом Англия возвращался в свой кабинет. По дороге не премянув отдать слугам бережливое распоряжение, погасить свет ламп за ненадобностью. Он собирается вернуться в поместье уже после того, как рассветет, Альфред же вряд ли будет шататься после такой попойки ночью по чужому дому. Америка утверждает, что он ничего не боится, тем более таких глупостей, как темноты и призраков, но это наглая ложь. Сев за рабочий стол, закрыв перед этим дверь в комнату на ключ, Артур закрывает глаза и несколько минут, перед тем, как он очищает голову от любых отвлекающих его мыслей, молодой человек ощущает себя в своём старом доме, в котором, несмотря на исправное отопление, всегда есть оттенок вечной сырости от близкой реки. Затем он медленно встаёт, слепо, но уверенно шагая вперёд. Нет, он не запинается о дубовую столешницу. Его самое типичное для англичан лицо приятно обдувает весенний южный ветерок, а в воздухе пахнет влажной землёй и молодой зеленью луговых трав.

\- Мы уже думали, ты послушал виндзорскую вдову и решил не приходить, - раздался рядом картавый голос с гортанным «р» Шотландии.

\- Мы прекрасно справлялись когда-то и без него, - очень тихо, но отчётливо произнёс кто-то на ирландском.

\- Падди, тебе вредно быть таким диким, разве мой урок не обошёлся тебе слишком дорого? Будь добр, говори со мной по-английски, - больно съязвил Кёркленд младший, по-прежнему рассчитывая только на четыре чувства из пяти и медленно покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

\- Братья, давайте не забывать, зачем мы собрались все здесь! – спокойным певучим голосом попросил Уэльс. Прежде чем О'Нил успел огрызнуться в ответ. На несколько секунд в ноздри британца ударил пьянящий йодный запах водорослей и морской воды. И только поняв, что все они в сборе, Англия медленно открывает нефритового цвета глаза.

Они стояли на вершине высокого гластонберийского семиступенчатого холма. На котором так и не удержалась ни одна из церквей новой веры, несмотря на скрытую здесь священную, так желаемую когда-то Европой, чашу. Шёл последний час перед рассветом, и в его глубокой фиолетовой темноте нельзя было различить, что около подножья на много миль протянулись малонаселенные холмистые долины Сомерсетшира. В тусклом свете уже уходящей луны возле высокой башни святого Михаила из светлого ноздреватого песчаника стояли четыре фигуры в белых плащах друидов. Их схожие, как часто бывает у близких родственников,  лица были обращены на восток, откуда ожидалась долгожданная весть о начале светлой половины года.

Древнее сооружение с двух сторон подпирали два высоких незажжённых костра из крепких веток скального дуба. Вокруг же царила сонная предрассветная тишь.  Из года в год именно этот рассвет для Кёркленда младшего оставался истинным чудом. Перенося его на несколько мгновений в далекое, почти забытое за тысячами важных дел нового стремительного столетия дикое детство. Его нельзя было назвать счастливым, но в нём было то манящее волшебство, которое каждый год, столетие за столетием, звало абсолютно разных и едва переносивших друг друга стран острова на холмы праздновать Белтайн. С 1800 года они стали собираться на этом холме все вместе, это была инициатива Артура, в каком-то смысле он просто желал еще раз таким образом укрепить свою власть среди старших братьев. Возможно, отчасти это было продиктовано давней завистью, что он вечно был гонимым ими малышом. Ни Патрик, ни Алистер никогда не брали на встречу лета нелюбимого младшего брата. У Дилана празднование так вообще носило другое название - Галан-Май, но он предпочитал компромиссно подчиниться воле Артура, он всегда был таким текучим, как и стихия его имени. Однако горе тем, кто забывал, насколько может быть опасным и безжалостным северное море.

Небо в стороне Уилшира меж тем все заметнее светлело. Отчетливее становились видны холмы, покрытые прохладной утренней дымкой. Наконец около тонкой полоски розового золота горизонта вспыхивает ослепительная каемка восходящего солнечного круга, похожего на большую желтую монету из клада лепрекона. И тут же ночной ветерок стихает, словно его и не было секунду назад.

\- Пора, - словно боясь нарушить священную тишину замершей перед новым днём природы, шепчет Алистер.

Вместе с ирландцем они синхронно вытаскивают уверенными движениями, каждый из своего нагромождения у башни, подходящие сухие ветки и благодаря тысячам лет практики в считанные секунды получают путем трения огонь, который тут же радостно и жадно лижет дубовые сучья, утробно довольно гудя и быстро занимаясь ритуальным парным пламенем устремляется в небо. Недалеко на востоке первые лучи солнца ласково касаются еще не тронутые реставрацией высокие камни мегалитического сооружения. И, словно почувствовав это первым, под свод готического портала прохода ступает Артур.

Проход под башней сквозной, и обычно в нем видна другая сторона холма, сейчас же дым от костра окутал вершину так плотно, что разобрать, что находится там, нельзя. Глаза начинает щипать, и видимость падает до расстояния меньшего, чем вытянутая рука. Поэтому в первую острую преграду первой попадает именно правая кисть, тут же больно колясь об розовые шипы. Англия рад этой боли, ведь это значит, что все получились и они успели. Он воодушевленно продирается сквозь кусты, вдыхая полной грудью сильный, кружащий голову аромат дамасской розы.

_Ring a ring a Rosie,_

_A bottle full of posie…_

Некстати возникает детский стих в голове Артура.

Кончаются заросли, но идти в густом, словно молоко, тумане, сменившему гарь и уже не раздражающем глаза, отнюдь не легче. Чертополох приносит неудобства для босых ног больше, чем предыдущие цветы. Но заканчивается и он. Остается не поскользнуться на пощипывающим ранки мясистом, остро пахнущем луке-порее, и вот уже ступни начинают утопать в густом ковре из приятно холодящего стопы утренней росой клевера.

Дымка рассеивается, и он оказывается в чаще Каледонского леса Той Стороны. Сотни пикси, эльфов с цветами в роскошных золотых волосах, фейри с слюдяными радужными крыльями, духов и самых разнообразных волшебных существ вьются в веселом танце около не обжигающего вечного пламени в центре огромной поляны. Само время изменяет свой ход и начало рассвета здесь длится намного дольше, чем в реальном мире. Чуть подсвеченное еще холодными первыми лучами небо, градиентом оттенков от лимонного до насыщенного иссиня-черного с далёкими холодными звёздами в вышине раскинулось над древними деревьями. Завидев англичанина, из пестрого круга танцующих выходит высокий крепкий старик в таком же белом домотканом плаще. Он строго смотрит на Артура, поглаживая длинную белоснежную бороду. Судя по звукам шагов, братья тоже уже выходят на поляну, они остаются за спиной и Кёркленд с некоторым удовлетворением глубоко в душе ощущает, как они тяжело дышат ему в затылок, не смея при этом стать рядом.

\- Кто пришёл к нам, назовите себя! – у Мерлина совсем молодой голос, абсолютно не подходящий к его внешности. Артур помнит учителя ещё юношей, научившим его многому, что не пожелали открыть англичанину братья. Хотя способностей к магии у британца было ничуть не меньше Шотландии и Ирландии вместе взятых.

\- Король Соединённого Королевства и Ирландии. Правитель Надземного царства, - торжественно начинает Артур, под пристальным вниманием замершего дивного народа. Древний язык матери дается ему всё труднее, хотя британец говорит на нем по-прежнему бегло и правильно.

\- Покажи себя! – продолжает церемонию великий маг.

Англия торжественно спокоен. Когда-то было время, и он не умел менять облик, или же не мог решить, чей лучше выбрать. Потом, в первый раз, боялся, тонул в сомнениях, считал, что он не способен к подобному превращению. Но это давно ушло в века его становления как государства. Сейчас очертания человеческой фигуры тают, и на месте Керкленда младшего уже стоит огромный лев. Его шкура светло-бежевая с золотым отливом, а великолепная светло-русая грива почти стелется по земле. Его когти остры, словно бритва. Глаза - светлые изумруды, ярко сияющие даже в приглушенном свете неба перед восходом. Он оскаливает страшные клыки цвета слоновой кости. И весь народ Той Стороны, всех тех, кто когда-либо жил на острове, склоняется перед ним. Он неторопливо становится у правой руки Мерлина, ожидая ежегодного представления остальных братьев.

Один за другим под взывающий к ответу голос верховного друида они меняют свой облик на церемониальный-истинный. Шотландия – белоснежный единорог с тёмно-зелёными, как мох в тени реликтового леса, глазами, медно-огненной гривой, метровым перламутровый витым рогом, острее, чем любое из сделанных человеком копий, и золотыми копытами. Правитель Подземного царства. Уэльс – рубиново-красный дракон с синими глубокими, как океан, глазами, выдыхает тонкие белые струйки из ноздрей, и они вьются постепенно, растворяясь в прозрачном воздухе. Ирландия же единственный, кто не принимает анималистический образ и остается практически таким, какой он обычно и есть. Лишь уши становятся более заостренными, чуть удлиняясь, выглядывая из-под ярко-рыжих беспорядочных локонов. Одежда у него из зеленого сукна, а на высоком цилиндре того же цвета приколота эмалевая брошь счастливого трилистника. Его болотные глаза становятся чуть раскосыми, как у древних, еще не уменьшенных под давлением распространяющегося христианства лепреконов.  Вместо слов, он неспешно перебирает струны небольшой старинной арфы, когда-то возвращенную ему богами света после вероломной кражи. Его отражение-близнец, первым обратится в древнее благородное животное, и поныне так бережно хранимое в недрах бесконечных торфянников, но до этого момента еще больше полувека.

До того, как присоединиться к пиршественным столам, накрытым под пологом ясеневой рощи, необходимо соблюсти еще одну формальность. Великая Битва за Корону, древнее противостояние Подземного и Надземного царств, весны и лета. Когда-то Артур шёл на неё с мечом, но теперь он предпочитает оставаться в облике льва. Ему кажется это еще более символичным, и это приносит меньше беспокойства фейри, не любящим железа. Мнения Алистера насчет этого он никогда не спрашивал, но тот и не пытался когда-либо возражать.

Двух великих зверей окружают их подданные, формируя арену, стараясь освободить под ристалище как можно больше места. Каждый знает исход заранее, но от этого интерес к битве не угасает век от века. Единорог и Лев начинают кружить, не спуская друг с друга цепких взглядов, в которых нет-нет и сверкают искры затаенного вечного соперничества. Первым теряет терпение шотландец, его шерсть отливает лунным серебром, и его первый бросок похож на всполох взорвавшейся шаровой молнии. Артур в последний момент отскакивает полным грации широким прыжком, оставляя Алистера ни с чем. Их бой больше похож на демонстрацию силы и ловкости, чем на полноценной сражение, у которого должен быть лишь один победитель.

\- Позёры! – огрызётся Патрик, ему в такт раздается унылый звук арфы, похожий на вздох, исполненный горького сожаления, он чаще остальных бывает в этом Втором мире, и ему малопонятна та радость, которую испытывают остальные родственники от более редких и оттого всегда желанных посещений. Сейчас он мечтает лишь о хорошем пиве и приятной компании какой-нибудь благосклонной красавицы. Девушки эльфов высокомерно отворачиваются в ответ на его многозначительный, откровенно похотливый взгляд. Но их холодность никогда не останавливала ирландца. Сегодня редкий гость костра Лета уйдёт без пары гулять меж деревьев.

Дилан не произносит в ответ привычных примирительных слов. Ему хочется расправить затёкшие крылья и взлететь, его мало что интересует в этот праздник, кроме высокого неба и счастья вновь почувствовать эйфорию от свободного полёта, ощущения всем телом встречного потока ветра.

Ритуальное сражение меж тем всё длится и длится. Кёркленд младший начинает считать, что пора уже заканчивать, он вполне покрасовался и уже хочет принять человеческое обличие. Но Шотландия проворно ускользает от его выпадов, никто из танцующих опасный танец на ковре счастливого клевера ни разу не коснулся друг друга. Алистер, конечно же, может просто преклонить колени, и на этом можно будет считать, что Артур победил. Но шотландец, перебравший за предыдущий ритуалу вечер алкоголя, не собирается сдаваться так легко. Утомленный его суетой, лев чуть замедляет ход, обращая своё внимание на зрителей. Вспомнить их имена, хорошая тренировка для памяти.

Вот Асраи, водяные феи тихих озёр. Аванк, сочетающий в своем облике тело рептилии и голову бобра. Кошка Палуга и баг Ленивый Лоренс, охраняющий от мальчишек-сорванцов сладость фруктовых садов. Множество прекрасных Ши, среди которых обособленно стоят кровожадные, с приторно-ласковыми улыбками бааван. И ненавидящий людей Баггейн, опасный и жестокий оборотень. Боглы, рьяные защитники обманутых сирот и вдов. Боуги, которых некоторые путники путают с псами Великой охоты. И броллахан с козлиными копытами. Все они, замерев, напряженно наблюдают за каждым движением англичанина, и в его душу закрадывается неприятный вопрос - что, если бы он проиграл хоть раз старшему брату. Не были бы рады этому больше мелкий народец, более расположенный к его рыжеволосым братьям, чьи люди всегда чтили духов и поныне оставляя им каждый вечер блюдце с молоком.

Он почти успевает задеть единорога, когда тот, видимо, подумав, что Артур отвлёкся настолько, что, потеряв бдительность, подходит слишком близко. Белым всполохом ему приходится уйти от удара, задев покатым лоснящимся крупом группу племени богини Дану. Те недовольно поднимаются с земли, отряхивая богато расшитые драгоценными нитями одежды, которые никогда не сможет повторить ни один из самых искусных портных в мире. Артуру нравится четвертое из правящих племен Ирландии больше всех. Шотландия все чаще спотыкается, его усталость становится более заметна, но она всё еще скомпенсирована быстротой реакции.

Среди владельцев четырех магических предметов стоит женщина. Артур единственный из всех сейчас замечает её. Она среднего роста с кожей молочного цвета и вечно юным прекрасным несколько округлым лицом, у неё длинные волосы, затейливо вплетенные в старинный серебряный венец, стилизованный под переплетение причудливых растений и цветов, их цвет унаследовал из трёх сыновей полностью лишь первенец Алистер. Глаза же у неё разные: серо-голубой и зелёный, включивший все его возможные оттенки. Бесконечно усталый, немного грустный взгляд её устремлен мимо своего младшего сына, который, как вкопанный, смотрит на мать. Артур не видел её целую вечность, и её образ почти стёрся из его снов. В образе льва ему неудобно говорить, и из его пасти слышится лишь сдавленный хриплый рык, вместо её священного древнего имени.

Он не замечает, как Алистер несется на него, тот думает, что Англия, как всегда, увернется, поэтому мало заботится о безопасности своих действий. Выпитое виски не позволяет ему понять, что тот, замешкавшись, не успеет этого сделать. За несколько метров до Льва у него проскальзывает переднее копыто на еще так и не высохшей ледяной росе. Это спасает Артура от глубокой колотой раны, и сам удар получается меньшей силы, чем мог бы быть. Неловко приземлившейся на землю боком единорог не успевает подняться, когда лев когтистыми передними лапами сильно прижимает его весом своего тела, мешая тем самым нормально дышать. В толпе от безотчетного страха пронзительно вскрикивает пикси и слышится глубокий удивлённый вздох Ши, прижимающих изящные, словно у оживших античных мраморных статуй, пальцы к губам. Шотландия моментально трезвеет, поняв, что совершил что-то непозволительное, он ранил своего сюзерена. И ему кажется, что алые мелкие бусины капель крови выступают из глубокой царапины на плече повелителя зверей неправдоподобно долго Он видит полные ярости и холодного дьявольского зелёного огня глаза Артура, видит бритвенно-острые клыки, приближающиеся к его такой беззащитной длинной шее. Дилан и Патрик отвлеклись от своих витающих в облаках мыслей, не успевая понять, что происходит, бессмысленно уставившись на, казалось бы, уже неизбежную кульминацию ритуала.

\- Слава Королю Лета! –слышит сквозь звук бешено бьющегося в смертельном ужасе сердца шотландец звучный женский голос, который сразу же выводит из оцепенения толпу. И вот она уже гудит приветствие Льву-победителю.

Алистер будет думать, что у него в тот момент помутилось сознание, конечно же, от алкоголя, а не от страха. И вместо голоса Мерлина, который и должен был провозгласить об окончании боя, он услышал голос Древней Британии, давно ушедшей в Подземный мир так далеко, что даже он, будучи его формальным повелителем, не встречал её там за все долгие столетия. Его придушивает не звериная пасть обличия брата, а золотой ошейник с зубцами. На голове Англии так же появляется высокая корона, колко сверкая гранями крупных драгоценных камней и мутными слезами жемчуга на горизонтальной перекладине венчающего её креста. Уже поднимаясь с земли в человеческом обличии, они оба смущенно отводят друг от друга взгляд и идут за праздничные столы фейри, так и не произнеся меж собой ни слова. Артур продолжает бросать странные взгляды на чуть более тихих, чем обычно, гостей, игнорируя вопросы великого мага, кого он ищет среди толпы. Алистер же не дотрагивается до веселящих напитков, предпочитая до конца торжества начала лета пить лишь обжигающе ледяную ключевую воду. Яркие солнечные лучи будят мрачный Лондон. Освещая потемневший от смога облицовочный камень стен особняка Артура. Настает первый день нового сезона.

 Артур первым поймёт необходимость чёрного золота, и позже его мотивы подхватит Джонс, достаточно разумный для того, чтобы не тратить только собственные ресурсы невозобновляемого топлива. Американец будет действовать прямолинейно, прикрываясь геройскими лозунгами, но как будут неправы страны, державшие его за молодого дурачка, возомнившем себя освободителем Европы после Второй мировой войны с молчаливого согласия ближайшего окружения на западе континента. Зеленоглазый лев, казалось бы, удалившейся на свой остров после столетий былой славы, с улыбкой, перенятой у египетского сфинкса со времен суэцкого кризиса, спрятанной сначала в густом желтом тумане индустриализации, а затем за стенами крепких особняков на Пэлл-Мэлл, внимательно следит за партией шахмат, начатой им так давно, и фигурами, расставленными много десятилетий назад. Они обрели свободу и мысль, но не волю. Она по-прежнему находится в руках Артура, благополучно облаченного в респектабельные твидовые костюмы и окутанного ароматами успокаивающих лавандовых ферм Сомерсета и по-английски сдержанного и подтянутого ветивера от Creed.

  

 

**Обоснуй:**

 

_На картине Бенджамина Уэста остаётся белое пятно,_

«Парижский мир», групповой портрет работы Бенджамина Уэста (1738—1820). На портрете, среди прочих, изображены Бенджамин Франклин и Джон Адамс. Члены британской делегации отказались позировать Уэсту, и портрет остался неоконченным.

 

_…с двадцатишестилетним наследным банкиром…_

Натаниэл Ротшильд, он же 1-й барон Ротшильд. Действие данной части зарисовки происходит примерно в 1866 году.

 

_…бросает хриплым голосом шотландец, обращаясь к брату на их древнем общем языке._

Гэльский язык скоттов на самом деле диалект ирландского языка.

 

_…ему неприятно вспоминать, как почти 20 лет назад его люди бежали от голодной смерти через океан к этому наглому юнцу._

Ирландский картофельный голод произошёл в 1845—1849 годы. Голод спровоцирован эпифитотией фитофтороза — массовым заражением картофельных посевов на острове патогенным оомицетом Phytophthora infestans. За те несколько лет голода Ирландия потеряла 20-25 % своего населения. Сейчас в одних только Соединённых Штатах Америки проживает свыше 40 миллионов человек ирландского происхождения.

 

_…будет собраться в холмистом графстве на юго-западе страны._

Glastonbury Tor - близ древнего города Гластонбери (графство Сомерсет, Англия) представляет собой естественное возвышение высотой 145 метров, над которым вздымается средневековая башня церкви св. Михаила, повреждённой землетрясением 11 сентября 1275 года.

 

_…единственный из пока еще трёх родственников Англии…_

~~Хэдканон основан на Разделении Ирландии —~~ произошедшее в 1922 году разделение острова Ирландия на две территории: Северную Ирландию (как часть Соединённого Королевства Великобритании) и Ирландское Свободное государство (ныне Республика Ирландия). До этого с 1801 года весь остров был частью Великобритании и управлялся как единое целое. Их становится двое: Симус и Патрик О`Нил.

_До того момента, как яркий электрический свет пронесётся от бульваров Парижа до набережной Тёмной реки, остаётся каких-то 10 лет._

Всю прелесть электрического освещения человечество ощутило, лишь когда в 1877 году Франция первой использовала дуговые электрические свечи Павла Яблочкова, затем уже Британия.

Темза (Temese) происходит от кельтского названия этой реки — Tamesas (от пракельт. *tamēssa), записанного по-латински как Tamesis и отражённого в современном валлийском Tafwys «Темза». Название предположительно обозначает «тёмная» и сравнивается с ирл. teimheal, валл. tywyll «темнота» (пракельт. *temeslos), ср.-ирл. teimen «тёмно-серый», «тьма», др.-инд. Tamas).

 

_И еще через 5 лет Альфред построит в городе, где коренное население превратилось в боро и округ._

Чтобы увеличить сбыт своих лампочек, в 1882 году Эдисон построил в Нью-Йорке первую электростанцию, которая обслуживала целый квартал. На территории, где ныне расположен Нью-Йорк, задолго до появления здесь европейцев жили индейские племена Манахаттоу и Канарси. Манхэттен стал Бо́ро единицей административного деления города Нью-Йорк. А Канарси превратился в округ боро Бруклина.

 

 _…тёмным золотом, отдающим запахом бочки из американского дуба…_ Quarter cask — солодовый виски, взятый из одной бочки из американского дуба меньшего размера; получается более крепкое (до 50 % об.) и более насыщенного вкуса. Созревает быстрее.

 _…американец уже начинает, раскачиваясь, ходить по комнате, опасно кренясь в сторону бесценного бело-голубого фарфора и продолжает цитировать…_ "Мы, американцы — особый, избранный народ — Израиль нашего времени", — заявлял уже в 1850 году Герман Мелвилл, писатель, отнюдь не склонный к прекраснодушному оптимизму. "Мы держим на плечах свод свободы для всего мира  <...>, — продолжал он, — В нашей юности наша сила; в неискушенности — наша мудрость".

 

 _….недавно он выразил в одном из писем обеспокоенность за свои территории после окончания войны севера и юга. Этот вопрос следует поднять при ближайшей встрече с Викторией, обезопасить канадца нужно до покупки территории, которая подопрет его мстительным братом с двух сторон_. Основание Dominion of Canada отвечало длинному ряду целей. Цели Федерации определяются страхом перед соседними США во время гражданской войны в США, длившейся с 1861 по 1865 и побудившей британскую Корону занять позицию в поддержку южных рабовладельческих колоний. В США даже говорили об аннексии Соединённой Канады для того, чтобы отомстить за поддержку Соединённого королевства по отношению к южному сепаратистскому движению.

 

 _Падди, тебе вредно быть таким диким, разве урок не обошёлся тебе слишком дорого? Будь добр говорить со мной по-английски_.

Английский язык стал языком большинства только в 40-е гг. девятнадцатого века. В тот период в Ирландии случился большой неурожай, на устранение которого английские власти не особенно старались повлиять. Сэр Чарльз Тревельен, секретарь британского казначейства, сторонник невидимой руки рынка сказал: “Этот голод — кара божья и урок диким и буйным ирландцам”.

 

_…первые лучи солнца ласково касаются еще не тронутых реставрацией высоких камней мегалитического сооружения._

Имеется в виду Стоунхендж в графстве Уилтшир, Англия. Реставрация, предпринятая в 1901—1965 годах, стала предметом резкой критики и даже журналистских расследований в начале XXI века.

 

_Ring a ring a Rosie,_

_A bottle full of posie…_

All the girls in our town

Ring for little Josie

Впервые теорию связать этот детский стих с эпидемией чумы в Англии попытался продвинуть популярный романист Джеймс Лизор в своем довольно ярком отчете о жизни Лондона XVII века под названием «Чума и огонь» (1961). Надо сказать, до тех пор не прослеживалось никакой очевидной связи (и не было абсолютно никаких доказательств), что стишок поется именно в этом виде якобы уже 400 лет и якобы в качестве способа сохранить в людской памяти нанесенную чумой травму. Это не так. Самая ранняя из записанных версий знаменитого детского стишка датируется 1790 годом и происходит из Массачусетса.

 

_…старинной арфы, когда-то возвращенной ему после кражи богами света._

Легенда гласит, что первая гэльская арфа была дарована богами правителю Дагде, однако боги холода и тьмы похитили её, после чего добрые боги света и солнца отыскали её и вернули владельцу, чтобы тот играл, принося музыкой радость людям.

 

_Его отражение-близнец, первым обратится в древнее благородное животное…_

~~Хэдканон~~ на гербе Северной Ирландии, олицетворением который является Симус, изображен ирландский лось. Он же большерогий олень, вымерший представитель рода гигантских оленей.


End file.
